The Divergent Games (SYOT)
by AlisonBlock
Summary: The attack on Abnegation was successful and Tris, Tobias along with few others died trying to defend what they thought was right. One year later, the factions are starting to rebel against the society and therefore the leaders must make a drastical decision. Join the tributes of 1st Divergent Hunger Games and watch as they struggle to make it past the day.


_AN: Hello, this is an idea that popped to my mind and I just had to write it. I know that I have some unfinished stories, but I can promise you that even maybe the updates won't be everyday, I will not give up on this story and if you send in your characters I will write about them and I will finish this story._

_To the timeline. It is basically set in Tris/Tobias timeline, about a year after the first Divergent book. The attack on Abnegation was successful and Tris and Tobias were both captured and killed by Jeanine Matthews. Now, the factions are slowly starting to rebel against the society and the leaders can't let that happen._

* * *

_Antonin Saldon, Erudite, Head Gamemaker_

I paced back and forth, looking at the blonde leader in front of me, reading papers with thickly written text.

"So, what do you think?" I asked her after many minutes of silence.

"If I understand correctly, you want to put four people from each faction into a deadly arena, where they have to fight for their lives?" Jeanine Matthews has been an Erudite leader for quite some time and I don't recall a time where she didn't want to be in charge of everything. Lately, every leader has been trying their best to suppress the protests and rebels from each faction and I knew that Jeanine wanted to be the one to come up with the right solution.

"It would send the message. Maintaining the peace has always been the first priority and the rebels are endangering the society that we've worked so hard for." I explained, even though I could see in her eyes that it has been decided.

"Very well. Now, tell me more about this program." I sat on a chair and cleared my throat before speaking.

"We would call this program The Deadly Games. There will be four people, two girls and two boys, from each. Since we don't want the games to be unfair, I suggest only initiates can be reaped. There will be a grand reaping in the Hub, in the room where normally the Choosing Ceremony takes place. Then the chosen children, let's call them tributes, will have a week to prepare themselves. They will be able to train, prepare themselves for what's coming. Then the arena, I think it would be wisest if we created a large arena outside the Chicago. With our technologies, it shouldn't be a problem. Once the tributes enter the arena, we can put a small building in the middle with supplies like weapons, food, water and etcetera. Whoever stands last, wins the Deadly Games." I finished and looked into the firm and cold eyes of Jeanine Matthews.

"I have few comments. First of all, think of a better name than Deadly Games, it sounds way too cliché. Second, why don't we make it viral? Interview the tributes; record their trainings, place bets on who's going to win. Naturally, everyone in Chicago will be obligated to watch the games."

"Of course, that can be arranged very quickly." I responded enthusiastically.

* * *

"Silence everyone!" Jeanine shouted at the rest of the leaders and silenced their loud voices. The idea of Hunger Games, as it was newly named, didn't seem likeable to everyone. Max, the leader of Dauntless, was very quick to agree with Jeanine's plan. Not that it surprised me, the Dauntless were allies with Erudite. Johanna Reyes, leader of Amity, was the one to protest most. She didn't even want to consider the idea of putting her own people into an arena where they have to fight for their lives.

"Since it is obvious that we can't all agree on one opinion, let's vote." I led out those words before I realized what I was doing. Jeanine brought me to this meeting only because I was in charge of The Hunger Games plans, she didn't see me as an equal however her response to my comment wasn't negative.

"Yes, let's vote. The Erudite votes for this idea." Jeanine announced in straight and loud voice.

"Amity votes against." Johanna Reyes was the second to speak up.

"I don't see why not. Dauntless votes for this idea." Max folded his arms and leaned into his chair. I could see that he liked this idea even more than Jeanine did.

"Abnegation is against. Your selfish plans have nothing to do with suppressing the rebellion." Marcus added furiously.

"Looks like it's a tie." Jeanine commented dryly and looked at the remaining leader who still didn't express his opinion.

"This plan is too violent and also a bit unfair. However it will scare the rebels and after all, that it what we're trying to achieve. Candor is for this idea." Jack Kang announced and Jeanine gave him an approving smile. I, myself had to smile. The idea of Hunger Games is going to be brought to life.

* * *

_AN: This form is also posted on my profile along with few rules and reminders. Good luck and I can't wait to read your tributes._

/Basics/

Name and Surname:

Gender:

Faction they were born into:

Faction they chose:

Aptitude test result:

Are they divergent? (Please note that not everyone is divergent)

Personality:

Appearance:

Biography:

Family and Friends (Name, age, brief personality and appearance, faction)

/The games/

Do they want allies?

Are they likely to fall in love in the arena?

Do they know how to fight?

Strategy in the arena:

Interview angle:

/What do they think of/

Erudite:

Abnegation:

Amity:

Candor:

Dauntless:

Factionless:

Divergent:


End file.
